Two Times The Trouble
by DemonSaya
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are caught in a blizzard in her time...while there's another brewing in Sengoku jidai...
1. Chapter 1

ch1Two Times the Trouble Day 1-Obligation~The Blizzard Begins   
"Brrrr!" Kagome shivered, huddling down into the warm blanket her mother had wrapped around her. "Geeze, this has to be the coldest day since time began!" She exclaimed, smelling the warm tea.   
She sighed, taking a long sip of the warm fluid. *I wonder if it's snowing in Inuyasha's time too...* 

"Feh. Weakling humans." Inuyasha muttered, trying to ignore just how cold it was. He was failing considering how badly his teeth were chattering. There was an unusually limited amount of space in the hag's hut, so he, being the only demon in the village, was forced outside with a single blanket.   
He shivered, looking across the white landscape. "Gueah, it's c-c-c-c-c-c-cold..." He whispered, his feet looking fairly blue, his hands about the same shade. He wrapped the thin blanket around him, tight. It wasn't enough. Every good blast of wind went right through it.   
*I wonder if Kagome's alright...* He looked up into the snowing skies and frowning. *Bah...who cares...* 

Kagome shivered, wondering if Inuyasha was alright. She'd seen the huge snow cloud heading for the village and for that reason had been hesitant to leave. *I hope he's indoors...or that the storm didn't hit them...*   
The tea was gone and it was still snowing. The power was long since out and her hands were numb.   
*Where are they?* She looked at her watch, which to her surprise was still ticking away despite the frost that was over the glass. A sigh escaped her. Her family had left just before the snow had started, several hours ago.   
Her hands rubbed together and she held the warm cup under the blanket with her. A single candle was lit before her.   
She smiled thinking about why her family had run off. They were going to the storm relief center, were there was a shortage of blankets. They took them all except for Kagome's sleeping bag and the blankets on the beds.   
A soft sigh escaped her. It was getting colder. 

Inuyasha shivered, jumping from the branch and walking around, his feet crunching through the snow. He didn't even notice the cold anymore. He was numb. *I wonder if it's any warmer in Kagome's time...* He thought absently.   
Catching his thoughts before they ran away with him, he shoved them down another track. *Not that I care...* But he did. Soon he would be human and on a day as cold as this, the night promised to be worse. MUCH WORSE. Unconsiously he began trudging towards the well. The blanket was wet. He was freezing. 

Kagome sighed as the the room darkened. "I'm cold..." She whispered, shivering. *But at least I'm dry...* She smiled, lighting a few more candles. *Tonights the new moon...I really hope Inuyasha is inside...*   
She heard something slam agaisnt the door and hurried towards it. "Mom? Grandpa? Sota?" She didn't get an answer. Her hands slowly opened it and she didn't see any one. "That's odd..." She felt something brush her ankle and looked down, seeing a pink kimono with black hair over it. "INUYASHA!"   
Quickly she knelt in the snow, hooking her hands under his shoulders and pulling him inside. The kimono would have been soaked if it wasn't icy. Her face became incredibly worried.   
She quickly stood, closing the door against the wind and running up to her grandfather's room. She snagged a robe and ran back downstairs. Inuyasha still lay in the exact same position. She rolled him over, untying his kimono and pulling it off him. She wasn't paying enough attention to realize she was stripping a barely consious man until she wrapped him in the robe and caught him staring at her. "Inuyasha..." She whispered, relieved.   
"K-k-k-k-ka...g-g-g-go...m-m-m-m-me..." His teeth were chattering. She blushed fainly. "Don't try to talk...I gotta get you warm..." She helped him stand and walk towards the couch. When he was there, she noticed the faint blue tint to his skin in the candle light. "What are you doing here?" She wondered aloud, wrapping him in a blanket.   
"S-s-s-so...c-c-c-cold...thought...thought it'd...be w-w-warmer...here..." He muttuered between chattering teeth.   
She frowned. "The heat went out when the power did..."   
He noticed her shiver and grabbed her hand. "G-g-g-get in h-h-here..." He whispered, trying to keep his face hard.   
She looked at him, blushing faintly. "A-alright..." She climbed onto the couch and wrapped the blanket around herself too, trying not to invade his personal space. Her plans were disrupted when he scooted closer to her. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.   
He nodded. "J-j-j-just...cold..."   
"Why weren't you in the village?" She asked softly.   
"Kaede-babaa's hut was....t-t-t-too crouded..."   
She sighed, shaking her head. "Then why didn't you come here?" She looked up at him.   
"C-c-c-couldn't..."   
"You made it here just fine as far as I could tell, aside from the fact that you were a proverbial icicle! You can always come here, Inuyasha. You're just too proud."   
He didn't meet her gaze, but knew she was right. His stubborn pride wwould probably be the death of him. That thought sobered him. *This time...it almost was..."   
Kagome took his hands, rubbing them between her's. "Gah, why don't you ever think about your welfare?" She whispered, rubbing his hands fiercely. She watched him wince and shook her head. She moved as close to him as possible, not caring about his personal space. "You need heat. I happen to have some." She said, putting her arms around him before he could shove her away.   
"I don't need yours..." He whispered stubbornly.   
"Inuyasha..." She shook her head. "Yes, you do. I can tell. You're shivering. You're human. What good would you be if you died before we finished our mission anyways?" She asked, looking up at him.   
He didn't look at her. "Feh."   
She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. "What on earth will it take for you to accept the help of a human?" She whispered, so softly he almost couldn't hear her over the roaring winds.   
"I'll accept human help the second they trust demons." He growled, trying to push her away.   
"I do trust demons. I trust you and Shippou...the only ones I don't trust are the ones that try to kill me or my friends repeatedly." She said, tightening her grasp. "I've trusted you from the start, Inuyasha."   
He didn't look at her. "Even when I tried to kill you?" He snarled.   
"You only tried once."   
"Twice. And I almost killed you while I was a full demon."   
"Twice?"   
"The second day you were in my time. You were on my back. I was planning to get rid of you after we got the jewel."   
"But you didn't."   
"Only because you destroyed the jewel."   
She sighed. "Inuyasha..." She pulled back, slightly, looking directly at him. "You're my friend, don't keep pushing away my help..."   
His heart quickened at the look in her eyes. It was alot more than friendly according to him. It was a look he'd seen in Kikyou's eyes once or twice. When she'd said he was right and again when he agreed to become human. *She can't...she can't possibly...love me...can she?* He stopped that train of thought. "Feh." He looked away from her and into the light of a candle.   
She sighed, shaking her head. "Inuyasha no baka..." She said softly. Her head returned to it's resting place on his shoulder and she closed her eyes. His skin touched her face slightly and she cringed away from it. "You're so cold..." She whispered, looking back up at him.   
"HEY!"   
She shook her head, covering his mouth with her hand. "I mean your skin is like ice. I didn't mean your...heart..." She gulped.   
He looked down at her and sighed. "K-kagome...why-?"   
"Because you're my friend...and I care for you." She said softly. She didn't look at him as she spoke, feeling the heat of a blush coloring her cheeks.   
He flushed slightly himself. "Y-you're...my friend and... I care for you..."   
She pulled back and smiled at him. "Thank you..." She said, caressing his face. Her heart was thumping a happy beat in her chest, causing her face to flush more. She rested her head back on his shoulder, being silent again. 

Mrs. Higurashi stared up the ice slicked steps. "Ohhh... my poor baby is all alone up there...she must be terrified."   
Sota sighed. "We gave the last of our salt to the shelter to keep their steps from getting icy...maybe we should call from there?"   
She nodded hesitantely. 

Kagome had dozed off when the phone trilled to life. Her hand went to it lazily and she picked it up. "Hullo?"   
"Kagome! You're okay!"   
"H-hojo-kun?"   
"Hn. I heard from your brother that you were all alone up at the shrine! I was..." There was a short silence. "I was just making sure you're okay."   
"I'm fine..." She said, yawning. "I've been alone before. Where are mom and Sota anyways?"   
"Down at the shelter. They said the shrines steps were too icy to try to go up. Problems with marble. You all should have just used cement."   
"Hnn...I guess...tell them I'm okay. I outta go...bye..."   
"Goodb-"   
The phone connection died. "Awe damn...the phonelines are down now..." She said softly, dropping the phone and returning her head to her natural pillow of Inuyasha's shoulder. She noticed the rigidness of his body and looked up at him.   
"Who's Hojo-kun?"   
"Hmm?" She looked up at him sleepily. "Oh, a friend of mine...'stryin to court me...jus don't want im to..."   
He frowned, but didn't tense when she let her head rest on his shoulder. She was asleep in a few moments.   
He lifted his hand, running it through her hair gently, taking comfort in her smell. He knew he was out of immidiate danger, but he was hesitant to move her. Her cheek rested on her shoulder, her face looking up at him peacefully. If it weren't for the gentle flutter of her heartbeat against his chest, he'd think she were dead.   
A sigh escaped him. *Kagome...the way she looked at me earlier...I've only ever seen that look twice before...In Mom's eyes and in Kikyou's...I hope it doesn't mean you're in love with me...I don't want to hurt you...*   
She murmered softly in her sleep, hugging him tighter. "I luv's ya..." She murmered almost imperceptively.   
He froze, looking down at her. *Who, Kagome? Who?*   
She smiled, not replying to the earnest thought, but tightened her grasp on him again. "I luv's ya..."   
  
  


[Back to Two Times Index][1]

[Back Home][2]

[Forward to Chapter 2][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch2ttt.html



	2. Chapter 2

ch2ttt Day 2-Alienation~The Snow Continues   
When Kagome woke, she was alone in the blanket. She bolted upright, looking around for Inuyasha. She saw him, in his kimono again and about to walk out into the snow. "Leaving without saying goodbye or thank you?" She growled softly.   
He turned towards her, surprised. "I should go back."   
"That doesn't justify leaving without telling me first! I would have been worried sick!"   
"Feh." He growled, happy to be in normal form. "Why should I care?"   
"Because I'm your friend?" She whispered, hurt. "Now you are being cold Inuyasha. Did you ever think I might actually get lonely?" She wrapped the blanket around her and stood, walking around the room, snuffing the low candles. They'd been burning all night.   
A clawed hand touched her shoulder. "Kagome...I-"   
"Just get out." She whispered, not turning towards him. "I'll live. I was alone for hours yesterday before you showed up. I'm ashamed that I was even worried about you. After all once you become a demon, who needs stupid little HUMAN Kagome?!"   
He took his hand back as if she'd burned him. Her words hurt, more than he was willing to admit. "Feh." He turned from her, trudging towards the door.   
She watched him go from the reflective surface in the mirror. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.   
Her words made him freeze in surprise. "Kagome..." He turned towards her, his face pained.   
She faced him slowly, her head hung, her shoulders slumped. "I just hate being alone...I...I need to have someone to talk to...or I get depressed..."   
"Kagome...I..." He was surprised she was so like him. "I ain't very good company..." He finally settled for. "And I don't like to talk."   
Her face rose so she could meet his eyes. "I know, but... I always enjoyed our time alone before the others came..." She looked away again. "I...I really miss it..."   
He stared into her teary eyes and sighed, closing the distance between them. "I..." He sighed in defeat. "Alright ...I'll stay."   
She glomped him, hugging his shoulder's tightly. *I love you!* She mentally screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.   
He returned the embrace hesitantely, his arms slowly going around her. *Oh, Kagome...* He closed his eyes, breathing in her comforting scent.   
She stood there, hugging him tightly. She bit her lip, silently wondering why she tortured herself like she did. She knew she could never compare to Kikyou. He'd never love her. A soft sigh escaped her and she tightened her grasp on him. *I don't care...I want to be with him...she...she may have his heart, but I have his friendship and he...he trusts me...to an extent...*   
She felt the dampness of his kimono soaking through her clothing, and shivered. "Your kimono is still wet..." She said softly.   
He nodded, pulling away. "P-perhaps I could use the robe still?" He asked softly.   
She nodded quickly, backing away and running from the room. *Oh...oh, gods...I almost told him...* She covered her mouth with her hand while moving towards her room. She changed into a pair of warm pants and a sweatshirt before moving back downstairs, finding Inuyasha curled up asleep under the blanket.   
A fond smile lit up her face. "Ba-aka!" She whispered. She caught herself a split second before her finger's brushed his ears. Her hand dropped and she went to see if the gas was still on.   
Inuyasha opened one eye, watching her go. *I wouldn't have stopped you...* He thought.   
She couldn't hear his thoughts. 

Miroku yawned, sitting up in the crouded hut, between a warm woman and a tiny cub. Kaede was putting wood onto the fire, while several other people were waking from the heavy sleep. They'd stayed fairly warm that night.   
He stretched, standing and walking outside. "Oi, Oba-sama, I'm going to see if Inuyasha survived the night without going to get Kagome."   
She nodded, personally wondering if the dog demon had even survived through the night with such a thin blanket.   
He walked through the clean whiteness towards the forest, yawning yet again. "OI! Inuyasha?! Hey! Where are you, dog-boy?! Ya didn't go to bring Kagome back, did ya?!"   
"He isn't here."   
A voice not too dissimilar from Kagome's sounded behind him and he spun around, facing Kikyou. "YOU!"   
"He isn't here..." She didn't seem to notice him, her bare feet walking through the snow and not seeming to notice the cold.   
"Do you know where he is? He isn't at the village."   
"Where is the girl?"   
"She went home for the week."   
"Where is her home?"   
"I dunno." He looked at her suspiciously. "I'm getting back to the village. You may want to do so yourself."   
"Inuyasha died last night." She said, her voice seemingly emotionless. "His aura vanished. His spirit is gone. He is not here."   
"..." Miroku silently turned away, walking back to the village. *Probably did go to get Kagome, then.* He thought, his hands cradling the back of his head. The blizzard they'd had the previous night making it difficult to move quickly. *I wonder when Kagome-sama will return...* 

Kagome put the kettle on the gas heated stove, lighting the flame quickly. She sighed, wondering if she should go wake Inuyasha. With a quick shake of her head, she pulled down two cups, sticking tea bags in them. It was one of her favorite herbal teas, green. She sighed, as the kettle began two whistle and poured the water in both cups.   
Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen. "What is that noise?" He asked irritably.   
"Oh, the tea kettle. I was heating water for tea." She gestured to the cups and walked to the window. "It needs to sit awhile before you drink it, or it wont taste like tea." She bit her lip, looking outside. The snow was up to the window sill and showed no signs of stopping. "Looks like we've been snowed in." She laughed at the irony.   
"Something funny?" He asked sniffing the cups.   
"Not really. I'd just been thinking that you've been snowed in with the one person you really just can't stomache." She said, her voice sounding sad.   
"..." He looked at her curiously.   
Buyo padded in, stretching leasurely and padding over to Kagome. It rubbed around her legs forcefully. "Mreaor..."   
"Hi, Buyo..." She made babying noises at the cat and picked it up. "You've gained weight!" She chuckled, stroaking the cat's fur.   
"Why did you say that?"   
"Because he has-"   
"Not that. About me not being able to stomache you."   
She turned towards him, her face a bit sad. "Because, you always pick on me...treat me like ya hate me..." She blushed, looking away. "Said ya couldn't stomache the way I smelled..."   
He didn't respond. *Kagome no baka...* A soft sigh escaped him before he could contain it. "Whatever."   
She looked at him curiously. "What?"   
"If you say so, Kagome. Fine, I hate ya. Happy?" He looked up at her, irritably. "Don't try to read me, girl, I'm more complicated than most humans think."   
Her face was genuinely startled and she set down the cat. "I don't understand..."   
"Do you think I'd protect you if I hated you?"   
She was silent for a moment, drawing things on the fogged window. "I don't really know." She said finally. "I try to understand you, but...I can't. You say I smell bad, then that I smell good...then you insult me constantly. You try to kill me, then try to protect me, then...you say you're my friend." She looked back to the window, still drawing.   
"What are you doing?"   
"Thinking..." She looked over towards him, her face unreadable. "About you...and me...and Kikyou..." She paused. "I seem to be doing that a lot."   
"Why?" He frowned at the mention of Kagome's previous incarnate.   
"Mainly because I can't help but wonder what would have happened if she hadn't been resurected..." She gulped. "If it had just...ya know...been us..."   
He stared at her, shocked. *Please, Kagome, don't love me, we can never be together and I don't want to hurt you...*   
"If maybe we would have fallen in love instead of you and Kikyou..." She smiled and shrugged. "I guess I'll never know."   
He looked down into the cups again while she moved over, claiming one and sitting at the table, her feet tucked under her, gesturing to the other cup. "Go ahead, have some."   
He hesitantely claimed a cup and sat across from her. "I don't understand why what could have been concerns you." He tried to keep his voice hard, but failed to keep the slight waver out of it.   
Fortunately, she didn't notice. "I like daydreaming. I like to relax and think of what might happen, what might have happened...what could have happened..." She smiled, sipping the tea. "The one I have the most is daydreaming about my father. I miss him..."   
He watched her normally cheery face sadden.   
"He died when I was really young. I know I have his eyes...and mom says I'm smart like he was...but I have my mother's temper and good sense. And compassion." She sighed, closing her eyes and willing away the threatening tears. "But I guess you understand better than me how it feels to lose a parent."   
He took a sip of the tea. It was a very light herby flavor, not at all unpleasant. "Yeah. I guess I do. But I didn't get anything from my mother."   
"Sure you did." She looked at him, and a faint smile crossed her lips. "But you probably don't know about it." She smiled larger at his baffled expression. "You look like your father twenty seven days out of the month, but one day, you look like your mother."   
His eyes widened. "You mean-"   
She nodded. "When your human blood ebbs away, your hair becomes black, and your eyes become violet."   
"Oh...I never knew. I always used to hide when it was the new moon, I never wanted to see..."   
She smiled, absently patting his hand. She saw the shocked look on his face and jerked her hand back. "G-g-gomen."   
He watched her stagger to her feet and rush from the room. 

Kagome walked from the house to the wood shed, hoping to find some dry wood. Her coat was already soaked through, chilling her body further. "C-c-c-cold..." She murmered, grabbing some small pieces of wood before walking back towards the house. She used the rear entrance, the one that WASN'T piled up to the window's with snow. There was still so much snow it was hard to travel through. "M-m-m-maybe I sh-sh-should have just let I-i-i-inuyasha d-d-d-do this..." She whispered, walking back in.   
"I told you to let me get it, damn fool girl." He muttered, barely glancing at her as she stumbled in. "Now you're soaked through."   
"I-i-i-i'll l-l-l-live..." She growled, setting a fire in the fire place. "N-n-now sh-shut up!" When it was lit and a good roar was starting, she spread his kimono out in front of it, then left the room to get out of her soaked clothes.   
"Damn fool girl." He muttered softly. When she came back, her clothes were hanging loosely in her hands and she was shivering, a faint blue tinting her lips. He watched her, his eyes betraying his concern as she stretched the clothes out and sat just behind them, directly in front of the fire. "Kagome?"   
"I-i-i'm j-j-j-just a bit...c-c-c-cold..." She said softly through chattering teeth.   
Silently he moved beside her and put the blanket around her too. She looked up at him in surprise, her face coloring slightly in a blush. "Wha-"   
"Don't argue with me." He said simply, his voice tired. "I'm going to sleep." He said, dozing in his seated position.   
She smiled, shaking her head. "If you'll stay awake a little longer I'll go get some futons."   
He looked at her, one eye popping open. "Why do we need more than one?"   
"Well...it wouldn't be proper for both of us to sleep on one...and I'm tired too..." She flushed.   
He opened his other eye, looking at her curiously. "We're friends, right?"   
She nodded. "Of course."   
"Is there another blanket?"   
"No."   
"Then get one futon, or I'm going without-"   
"You'll get hypothermia!"   
"Were you planning on going without one?"   
Her eyes widened in realization. She sighed heavily. "I-okay! I'll get a larger one..." She stood, disappearing for a moment. When she returned she had a decent sized futon under her arm, but it still was barely large enough for two people.   
He flushed a bit, realizing how close they would be sleeping. *Maybe if we'd gotten two and pushed em together...*   
Kagome flopped down on it, her face tired. "Gods I'm sleepy." She whispered, rolling onto her side before the fireplace.   
Inuyasha lay beside her hesitantely, gulping hard. When both were covered by the blanket and the warmth began seeping in, Inuyasha finally fell into a very deep sleep.   
Kagome rolled, facing him, looking up at his face. It was peaceful, reminding her greatly of when he was pinned to the Go Shimboku tree. His eyebrows were smoothed from their normal scowl, his mouth slack. *I...I want to kiss him...* She blushed, her hand going to touch his face gently.   
*I'm going to torture myself to death doing this...* She thought, rolling a few more times before she settled, facing him again. She smiled fainly, gently brushing his ears with her fingers. "What am I going to do with you...?" She wondered, before she finally fell into a light sleep.   
  


[Back To Chapter 1][1]

[Back to Index][2]

[Back Home][3]

[Forward to Chapter 3][4]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch1tttt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [4]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch3ttt.html



	3. Chapter 3

ch3tttt Day 3-Cooperation~Still Snowing   
Inuyasha woke to the shrill sound of the tea kettle and groaned an objection. "Damn all noise..." He whispered, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling. He thumped against a warm thing beside him and glanced over, waiting for the word sit.   
Beside him was the enormous cat named Buyo.   
He looked at it, his eyes narrow. "Neko-baka..." He muttered, scratching it's stomache lightly with his claws. His gaze becamed amused as it rolled onto it's back, laying splay-legged, purring contently.   
"Dumb animal doesn't know the meaning of FEAR..." He muttered, shaking his head.   
"Inuyasha?"   
He looked up and saw Kagome staring at him curiously. "Hi Kagome..." He said softly, looking back to the cat.   
"Afectionate thing, isn't he..." She said, sitting on the futon and rubbing the cat's ears. "Hiya, Buyo..." She murmered with a warm smile.   
"What what that whistling...?"   
She looked up at him, startled. "Oh, the tea kettle. I was making tea. It's in there if ya want some." She said, scratching the cats head abscently.   
Inuyasha rolled off the futon, landing on all fours, eyeing Kagome while he walked towards the kitchen.   
Kagome sighed, watching him go out of the corner of her eyes before moving to the place he'd just abandoned. The spot was still warm, and she sighed blissfully as she sank on the futon, clutching her cup in one hand and stroaking the cat with the other.   
When Inuyasha returned to the doorway, a warm cup in his hands, he saw Kagome sitting in his space, gently petting the cat's ears. "Would ya jump in my grave that fast?" He asked softly, arching a scowling eyebrow.   
Her face jerked up and she flushed. "Uh...sorry..." She moved from his spot ver to her side, not stopping the stroaks the cat was receiving. She sipped the tea slowly, watching from under her bangs as Inuyasha returned to his seat. "Your kimono is dry. I checked it this morning."   
He grunted softly, dropping to the ground and looking at the dying fire.   
"I'm getting some more wood." She started to stand, only to be shoved back down on the futon.   
"I don't think so, woman..." Inuyasha growled. "You damn near died last time you tried."   
Kagome blushed faintly, trying to pull out of his grasp. "Then who is going to get it? You don't know where it is, and besides, you almost got yourself killed last time YOU went outside! What happens if the fire dies?!"   
He was silent. "You're right...but so am I...If you try to be strong and go out there, you're going to die. You're a goddamned human and humans die a helluvalot easier than demons!"   
She gulped, closing her eyes and turning her head away. "Buy...if the fire goes out...what are we going to do? We have maybe two hours left of burning, and..."   
"Then I'll go get it..." He stood and marched towards the door, ignoring her protests. He slid the door opened and was nocked backwards by a huge pile of snow. "AWE SHIT!"   
Kagome hurriedly pulled him back inside, closing the door.   
Inuyasha snarled softly, sitting up in the snow. "Dammit, stupid weather."   
She sighed, standing and walking from the room. "I guess we can always use the stove after the fire dies..." She said, not really paying attention to where she was going. Suddenly, she was sitting in front of the fire staring into it.   
She felt him sit beside him and turned towards him. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha...I shouldn't have left your time..."   
"Then you just would have died the first night." He growled, looking away. *Not that I care...do I?* 

Miroku looked out across the harmless looking carpet of snow that covered the village. "Damn...we're in trouble..."   
"At least it's tapering off..." Sango said, holding her cup in her frozen hands. "I wonder if Kagome and Inuyasha are alright...I mean, we haven't seen them for three days..."   
"Inuyasha is dead." Kikyou said softly, not touching her cup.   
Miroku rolled his eyes. "No, he's not. He's just missing. He'll be back...probably dragging Kagome-sama kicking and screaming."   
Sango smirked. "Naw, just sitting and smirking. She'd be walking on her own."   
Miroku chuckled. "You're probably right."   
"Kaede, where does this girl live?" Kikyou asked, fingering her bow.   
"..." Kaede was silent a moment. "Truely, I know not. I know how she get's there, but she doesn't say where she lives."   
"How does she get there?"   
"She says she always found her way home by the Go Shimboku tree." Kaede sipped her tea, not mentioning the well.   
"Hmmm..." 

Kagome slowly sank onto the floor, sighing. "I wish I hadn't gotten rid of my skis."   
"What's a ski?"   
"Oh." Kagome looked up. "They're built so they don't sink into the snow. You glide across it instead of sinking into it...I honestly never thought I'd need em..."   
Inuyasha looked down, frowning.   
Suddenly, Kagome stood, running upstairs to her room. "I wonder if it's stopped snowing yet...." She said, halfway to her room.   
Inuyasha followed behind quickly. He was curious too, not that he'd ever admit it. When they reached her room, they looked out the window, seeing the snow piled up, just a foot below the second floor.   
She smiled wryly, then sighed. "It's stopped, now we just have to wait till they cut a path in it...if they ever get past the ice..."   
Inuyasha remained silent. *Yeah...* Suddenly a hand closed around his, squeezing slightly.   
"I hate to admit this, but I'm frightened..." She looked out across the white, ocasionally dotted by a tre that was half buried under snow. "I hope the gas doesn't go out..." She looked up at him, her eyes telling him how afraid she was.   
"HEY!" He grabbed her, shaking her. "Relax! We're gonna be just fine! We've destroyed demons and survived, so there's no way a little snow storm is gonna kill us!"   
Kagome looked up at him. "Little? LITTLE?!" Her voice rose and she pointed out the window. "YOU CALL -THIS- LITTLE?!"   
He was silent, staring at her, slightly hurt.   
"AND WHAT'S WORSE?! EVERY DAY WHEN THE SNOW MELT JUST A LITTLE BIT, IT'S GOING TO BECOME -ICE-! THE MORE ICE, THE LESS CHANCE WE HAVE TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" She finally gave up and burst into tears. "And you tell me...this 'little' snow storm ISN'T going to kill us?"   
Inuyasha grabbed her by her shoulders, pulling her into a warm hug. "I..."   
She clung to him, crying into his kimono. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't...shouldn't have...have yelled at you...right now...we only...only have each other to turn to...I'm sorry..."   
He held her, his heart beating hard for unknown reasons when he realized she was right. This time, they didn't have someone else to pull their fat from the fire. All they had was each other. If one of them died, the other would too.   
They stood like that for awhile, Kagome sobbing into Inuyasha's think yukata, while he tried to calm her. When her sobs subsided, she pulled back, looking up at him, the odd expression in her eyes again.   
"Wh-what?" He asked guardedly.   
"I-Inuyasha...I..." She blushed, pulling away from him completely to stare up into his face. Her ice grey eyes had a warmth in them somewhere deep down. "Thank you..." She said simply.   
*She's looking at me like that again...why? Please, Kagome, you can't fall in love with me! DON'T! I...it would never work...I'm not free to love you back...am I?* He closed his eyes when he felt her hand touch his face. *If I'm not... then...why is my heart beating so hard? Shouldn't I be thinking about...Kikyou? But...I feel different when I'm with Kagome...I see someone hurt her and I want to rip their heart out! Why do I get like this with her?*   
Kagome pulled her hand away quickly and walked quickly towards the door. "I'll go make some tea." She said before vanishing. *I almost told him again...oh, damn...* She silently wondered why she felt so warm.   
Inuyasha's eyes opened, but she was already gone. "Oh, gods, please, don't let me love her..." He fell to his knees, staring blankly across the room. *I'm not free to love her...I can't let myself love her...But...but I...* He looked up at the ceiling, not letting himself finish the thought. He did however know one thing.   
He deffinately should have left her time yesterday. In fact, he should have gotten an earlier start. *But then...but then she would be dead...* He let his body fold in on itself, fighting tears. *Dammit...I'm getting weak...* He cursed. *I can't let myself turn into a weakling. Kagome needs me to be strong...I need to be strong for her...* He closed his eyes, biting his lip hard and drawing blood.   
He didn't notice. 

Kagome hurriedly took the kettle off stove.   
"Kagome no baka, Kagome no baka, Kagome no baka..." She murmered as she moved, just seconds before a sneeze snuck up on her. "ACHOO!" She covered her mouth, coughing a bit.   
Hesitantely, she moved towards the bathroom, going into the medicine chest. She pulled out a thermometer, giving her reflection a breif glance. Her face was pale, her cheeks flushed, although she knew this time that had nothing to do with her close proximity to Inuyasha.   
She stuck the little thing in her mouth and returned to the kitchen to find Inuyasha doing the activity he'd watched her do several times that day. Since she'd set the tea kettle and bags out, he'd just filled the cups and dropped the bags in.   
When his gaze turned towards her, he froze. *She's sick...*   
She smiled weakly around the thermometer. "Thanks." She said around the thermometer. "I was going to take care of it..."   
He tried not to look concerned, and almost suceeded. "I guess what you said earlier was right. We're going to need to rely on each other..."   
She smiled again, and the thermometer beeped. She pulled it away and a momentarily panicked look crossed her features. A feeling of dread filled her. *103.5? Oh, gods...*   
"What is that thing?"   
"Oh, thermometer. It's used to take temperature. Normal body heat is about 98.6 degrees, and this reads your body heat to see if you have a fever."   
He frowned, and looked away. "Do you?"   
"Huh?"   
"Do you have a fever?"   
"Yes, but it's not that bad..." She lied. *It's just if it were a degree and a half higher, I'd be unconsious...* She smiled weakly and lifted the bag from her tea.   
As she was setting it on the plate at the center of the table, Inuyasha's hand shot out and he touched her forhead. "I don't think you should feel that hot." He said softly.   
Her eyes met his. "It's probably just that your hands are cold."   
"Don't lie to me, Kagome!" He shouted, standing. "You look like you've been to hell and back! Your face looks like it's wax and your cheeks are red as those damn flowers on your 'bathing suit'! You're sick and we -both- know it!"   
She lowered her head. "I...I have to keep busy...we need each other, so I can't just be laying around like I'm sick." She looked away, stubbornly.   
Two hands grabbed her and hoisted her off the chair. "I don't think you'll do me much good if you're dead before tomorrow either!" Inuyasha said, dragging her towards the futon.   
"PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaimed. "YOU JERK! I'M NOT GONNA DIE!"   
Inuyasha didn't respond as he gently lay her on it and put her under the blanket. "Just shut up, Kagome. I'm no damn doctor, but I can tell when someone's sick, dammit!" He put his hand to her face, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. His other hand claimed hers and he frowned. "You're hands are clammy, too..." He shook his head. "You managed to get yourself good and sick, wench." He growled, trying to cover his concern.   
"I...Inuyasha..." She stared up at him surprised. A nice smile spread across her cheeks and she lifted a hand to his face, gently brushing it. "Sometimes...sometimes, you are really...sweet..." Kagome murmered before her illness caught up with her and she fell into a deep sleep.   
Inuyasha quickly checked for her pulse and heartbeat and when he was satisfied she was alive, went and brought their tea in. If she didn't wake, he could always drink her's too.   
  


[Back to Chapter 2][1]

[Back to Index][2]

[Back Home][3]

[Forward to Chapter 4][4]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch2ttt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [4]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch4tttt.html



	4. Chapter 4

ch4tttt Day 4-Persperation~The Snow Plow   
Inuyasha woke to find Kagome still asleep beside him. He smiled sadly, worry in his gaze. "Kagome no baka...I told you to let me get the wood..." He whispered in a barely perceptible voice.   
Beads of sweat fell down her face and she had an unnerved look on her face. She twisted and turned, then, suddenly bolted upright, screaming.   
She felt hands trying to restrain her and lashed out, accidentaly hitting Inuyasha on his face. When she realized what she was doing, she froze, staring at Inuyasha's now handprinted face. The bruise was quickly fading, but guilt still surged through her.   
"Hey, are you yourself?" He asked, looking at her, confused.   
She lifted his hand by his wrist, slowly, then with one sweeping motion forced him to slap her.   
He stared at her in shock. "Wha-!"   
She felt tears beading in her eyes. "I'm sorry I hit you..." She said softly. Her arms circled her knees as she pulled them up to herself. The fire that had given out such warm glow the previous day was gone, leaving nothing but an incredible cold. She frowned, climbing off the futon and crawling over to it, pulling the floo closed.   
Inuyasha watched her curiously before she stood, going towards the kitchen. He caught her before she reached the door.   
"I was going to make tea..." Kagome said softly, but he ignored her, scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder.   
"No you're not, you're going to that futon and getting under that blanket." He said stubbornly. "Don't bother objecting. I'm not listening anyways."   
When he started towards the kitchen, Kagome stopped him. "Thank you Inuyasha...for taking care of me..."   
"..." He stood, walking towards the kitchen, grabbing the kettle that still rested on the stove. He tested the sink, wondering how it worked. Just when he was about to shred it, a hand reached past him and pointed at the nobs at either side of the spigot.   
He turned towards her to see Kagome standing behind him, her face looking at him like she wouldn't hear any objections about her being up. "You're going to need help if you're going to make tea." She said, smiling. "If you turn this..." She indicated to the nob on the right. "It puts out cold water, the other, warm." She turned them, showing him how they worked.   
He nodded, comprehending what she was saying. "Okay..."   
She filled the kettle, moving over to the stove. "Now, with this, you set it on this burner..." She set it on the one at the left front, and proceded how to turn on the stove and where to set the temperature. "There ya go..." She smiled at him, before going to the table, resting in a chair.   
"Go lay down." He growled, his face irritated.   
"I'll be fine, really." She snagged the thermometer, sticking it into her mouth. When it finished, her temperature was dangerously high. *104...it's getting higher...*   
Inuyasha noticed the troubled look on her face and frowned. "It's getting worse, isn't it."   
She sighed. "Yes...a bit...I'll go get some asprin. That should bring my temp down..." She stood, only to be forced back into the chair by clawed hands.   
"Where are they?" He asked softly.   
"I...In the in the cabinet over the sink in the bathroom..." she said softly.   
Inuyasha left and was back a moment later, a bottle in his hand. He knew what the bottle looked like because he'd seen her taking them during her 'time of the month' as she put it.   
She smiled up at him, taking the bottle and pulling out two tablets. She downed them dry. "Could...could you get me something to eat out of the 'fridge?"   
"'fridge?"   
She pointed to it. "Just pull the handle. Some fruits or vegetables...or ANYTHING..." She heard a rather loud rumble from her stomache.   
Inuyasha looked at her funny from the 'fridge. "What was that?"   
Kagome blushed. "I...I haven't really eaten much since we got snowed in...i thought it would be best if I-"   
He just shook his head. "Damn fool girl." He muttered under his breath. *Alot of good you'll be if you're dead.* He grabbed some things he could actually identify and brought them over to her, sitting them in front of her.   
Kagome hesitantely picked some of the stuff up and bit into it. "You should have some to..."   
"If you point me to the ramen, I'll have that." He said, not looking at her. When she did, he stood, going to grab himself a cup. In the cubbord, he found assorted cans of things and pulled one out, looking at it.   
Kagome looked up and saw he was holding a can of soup, looking at it curiously. "That's another kind of soup. Good for people who don't feel very good." She smiled slightly. "It was daddy's favorite..."   
He stood, looking around it for some instructions. "I can't read this..."   
"Why do you need to?"   
He looked away when he felt the heat of a blush on his face. "If you don't want some-"   
She flushed, looking down. "Give it to me, I can read it." She found herself holding the can and smiled up at him. She read the words, which were in English and nodded. "I'll need-"   
"I'll need you mean." He gave her a look.   
Reluctantely she nodded. "YOU'LL need a pot, and a can opener...there should be one in the drawer to the right of the stove. Just bring them to me and do EXACTLY what I say."   
He nodded reluctantly and hunted down the nescessary items. When they were before her, she demonstrated how to use a can opener, then dumped the condensed chicken noodle into the pot. "Now, fill this with water and dump it into the pot, too."   
He nodded, and took the can and pot, and followed her directions, pouring the water into the pot and setting it on the stove, turning the nob she indicated to, to medium. When he was done, he was watching it cook, quite proud of himself.   
Kagome just shook her head, emiting a small sneeze. She saw him glance over at him and just waved off his concern.   
Just then, the tea kettle went off.   
Inuyasha jumped, his ears flattening against his head. "That stupid thing is LOUD!" He said, pulling it off the burner quickly.   
Kagome's smile turned into soft giggles. "Ba~aka!" 

Miroku pulled the blanket he'd been using from around him and draped it around Sango and Shippou. His hands remained on her shoulder, barely long enough for her to notice.   
She looked back at him, still shivering. "Th-th-thank... you..." She said, her face looking rather blue.   
He sighed. "Let me in there too, or you'll freeze to death." He said, moving beside her. Her eyes told him she didn't THINK so. "I wont try anything." He said softly, his eyes serious. "I promise."   
Hesitantely she let him crawl in with her, trying to stay as far away from him as possible.   
They'd left to find out what had happened to Inuyasha, mainly because Kikyou had managed to spook them good. Now, they were in the middle of nowhere, lost, but safe. They'd only deprieved Kaede of one of her spare blankets, so they were forced to share.   
"I told you we should have brought an extra blanket." He said, knowing the stubborn demon hunter wasn't listening to him.   
"Sh-sh-shut up-p-p H-h-h-houshi..." Sango said through chattering teeth.   
Suddenly, she found herself sitting on his lap, his arms around her, rubbing her arms hard. "Don't take this wrong, Sango-sama. I am just trying to get your blood flowing. I doubt Kagome would ever forgive me if you and Shippou died. Hell, -I'd- never forgive me."   
She almost broke away from him, but realized he was honestly trying to help. She looked away from him, feeling him trying to avoid making her uncomfortable by touching her in any inappropriate places. *Hmph. Maybe he's not as big a lech as he acts...maybe he just acts like an idiot so people underestimate him...* She mentally shrugged, wondering what exactly had happened to Inuyasha and Kagome.   
Miroku's thoughts were following the same course. *See? I'm not all that bad am I? I'm not the lech you all make me out to be!* The silence stretched out and he sighed. *I wonder if Inuyasha and Kagome-sama are okay...* 

Kagome ate the soup in nothing flat. The warmth of the broth and the taste nocked her almost back completely. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled. "Thank you..." She said, her face genuinely happy.   
Inuyasha looked slightly awkward. Kagome had been saying that a lot today, and he got a warm fuzzy in his chest each time. *Dammit, don't fall for her! It's been three and a half days! Gods you're a weakling if this is all it takes for a woman to steal your heart! She's an irritating little git and hardly worth all the trouble!*   
That irritating little voice that had been becoming more and more vocal spoke up. *Then why do you go through the trouble to save her so much?*   
*Shut up! She's a big help with the search! She can sense the jewel shards! I don't love her! I love Kikyou!*   
*What makes you so sure? Do you love Kikyou, or is it that you feel guilty because it's partly your mistrust that killed her? Face it, you're in love with someone, but it's no one in your time...*   
*NO! I can't love her...I can't...I can't...I must NOT let myself...We could never be together anyways!*   
Kagome watched the expressions playing across Inuyasha's face, wondering what he was thinking. *Probably what he's going to do once he gets the Shikon no Tama...*   
She sighed, leaning back, letting her own internal struggle take over. *I don't understand why I'm killing myself like this...I woke in the middle of last night and just for the hell of it, snuggled as close as I could get to him. Why do I keep doing this to myself? If I keep it up,-*   
Her thoughts were cut off by a rather loud noise of some kind of vehicle. She froze, dropping the spoon and jumped up, the blanket spilling across the ground. "Masaka...?" She ran towards her room, slipping on the floor occasionally due to her socks.   
Inuyasha moved quickly behind her. *Somethings happening? Maybe they're getting us out!*   
When they reached her room, sure enought, there were people with bags of salt and shovels, while a big machine cleared the street.   
A cry of joy escaped Kagome's throat. A tear slid from her eye and she threw her arms around Inuyasha. "Thank gods!"   
Inuyasha hugged her back, not thinking. He held her tightly, petting her hair as she sobbed happily on his shoulder. He heard the voice trying to speak to him, but his heart was on the verge of taking over.   
"We'll have to wait a day or two at most..." Kagome whispered into his kimono. She smiled, tightening her grip on him. "Thank you, so much!"   
"Huh?"   
"I wouldn't have made it without you." She said, pulling back to look up at his face.   
He smiled cockily. "So what else is new?" He said.   
She laughed lightly, looking outside as the sun started dipping down. "We should get some sleep..." She said, leaving the room, sensing Inuyasha close behind her.   
When both were on the futon, Kagome rolled towards Inuyasha, snuggling towards him, causing him to start.   
"K-kagome?"   
She looked up at him and smiled. "I have a secret..." She said, staring into his gold eyes.   
He hesitantely met her gaze. "What is it?" He whispered.   
She caressed his cheek. "Can I trust you with it?" She asked, scooting her face towards his.   
*I love her...oh, gods, I shouldn't, I can't, but I do!* "Yeah..." He said, his heart thumping loudly in his ears.   
"I love you, Inuyasha." She said, smiling. "I've tried fighting it so hard...I've tried to remember you love Kikyou, and that we're from two different times, so I shouldn't keep killing myself like this, but I love you. I can't fight it anymore."   
He closed his eyes, a tear rolling down his face. "K-kagome..." Her hand touched his face and he opened his eyes. "I...I..."   
She smiled sadly. "Go on, tell me I'm an idiot, I don't mind. I know I am, but I still love you..." She ran her fingers across his face, feeling a great weight lifted from his shoulders.   
"Kagome, I...I don't think...you're an idiot..." He bit his lip, closing his eyes. "I think I'm the fool. I'm the fool fo not listening to that stupid voice deep inside me...I'm the fool for not listening..." He put his arms around her, hugging her close. "I'm such a fool...for not listening to my heart!"   
Kagome felt his face pressing against her neck and her eyes widened. *He can't mean...he can't possibly...*   
"I love you, Kagome...part of me always has!"   
She burst into tears.   
  


[Back To Chapter 3][1]

[Back to Index][2]

[Back Home][3]

[Forward to Chapter 5][4]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch3ttt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [4]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch5tttt.html



	5. Chapter 5

ch5tttt Day 5-Salvation~Going Back   
Kagome pushed some more stuff into her bag. Soon, the path to the well house would be clear, and the path to the house was already almost done.   
She and Inuyasha had spent the previous night talking happily to each other, not arguing, just talking. He'd caressed her hair, snuggling her.   
To her own surprise, her fever hadn't come back up since yesterday and now it was holding steady at 98.8 degrees. In other words, just above normal. She'd wondered if it was because they'd gotten allot off their chest.   
She sighed, just shoving a bit more into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. *How are we going to make this work? We...we're from two different times...It can't possibly work...but I don't care! I'll stay with him if I have to!* She smiled, leaning back against the wall and staring out across the snow outside her window.   
A clawed hand touched her shoulder. She smiled, looking back at him. "Ohayo, Inuyasha."   
He leaned against the wall beside her, his hand closing around hers gently. "Ohayo, Kagome..." He paused, his arm going around her waist. "Kagome?"   
"Hmmm?" She leaned against him.   
"H-how are we going to make this work?" He whispered, closing his eyes. Now that he finally told her, he was actually worried that she may decide to stay away from him in her time.   
"I...I honestly don't know..." She brought their joined hands to her lips, kissing his lightly. "We'll make it work. I wont just leave you, believe me...but..." She finally sighed. "If all else fails I'll just stay with you in your time." She said, hugging him.   
He froze. *She's...she's willing to give up her time, her family for me? I...I can't ask her to do that...but I'm part demon and...I'm not exactly a sociallyte...I don't know how things are in her time...what if...what if I were to embarass her...* He swallowed hard. "Kagome-"   
"You'd never embarass me...and we may have to work on your people skills...but, we can make it all work...I have friends here, but my best friends live in your time..." She smiled, leaning back to look up at him. "Don't worry, it'll all work out. There's someone up there who's lookin out for us..." She smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly.   
He looked down at her, looking embarassed. *Kagome...* He slowly, hesitantely wrapped her in a hug, his eyes tightly closed. "Kagome..."   
She smiled, hugging him tighter. "It'll all work out perfect. Aishiteru...Inuyasha..." She whispered, resting her head on his chest.   
He sighed, nodding. "Hai..." 

Sango was an icicle. If Miroku didn't get her warmed up quickly, she was going to die. Her wet clothes weren't helping any, either. Miroku winced, thinking of the lumps he'd be recieving after this was over. "Sango-sama, this is for your own good." He said to the now unconsious demon hunter. He undid the top and quickly pulled it off, then her pants, trying to forget the fact he had a lap full of beautiful girl.   
*Feh...if any one saw this, they'd think I really was a pervert...but, Kagome told me about her lessons...and I listened.* When she was naked, he stripped himself, then the kitsune.   
"Hang on, Sango-sama..." Miroku whispered, concerned.   
"You better have a damn good excuse for this, houshi..." A weak voice came back to him.   
"Sango-sama!" He exclaimed, hugging her, despite their nudity. "You're alright!"   
She blinked, startled. She hesitantely looked under the blanket and saw she, the houshi and the kit were naked as the day they were born. "MIROKU!" She screeched, moving away from him and as far away as possible without getting out of the warm blanket.   
"Your clothing was wet. What would wet clothing do when it's cold?" He asked logically, drawing her to his side once again. "What a way to treat the man who saved your life." He said, sounding exasperated.   
She blinked, starting slightly at the warmth of his skin. Slowly his warmth seeped into her and she felt herself relalxing. Then, she realized he'd seen every single scar and injury on her body and tensed again. "Now you wont be pulling all that perverted stuff with me, right?" She attempted to sound hopeful, but wound up sounding almost sad.   
He glanced down at her. "Why wouldn't I?"   
"Because I'm flawed and ugly."   
His eyes moved down to hers, confused. "Flawed?" He asked, understanding suddenly, filling him. "You mean the scars?"   
She nodded, not meeting his piercing his gaze.   
"You're not flawed. Or Ugly. Why do you think you are?" He looked at her, completely confused.   
"Because eveyone told me scars are unbefitting a true woman, so I wasn't one." She said it so plainly, like it didn't hurt her, although each word was like a stab in her heart, and she feared she wouldn't get Miroku's attentions anymore because she was unwomanly.   
"Sango-sama..." Miroku sounded so sad, her eyes jerked towards his. Sure enough, there was a great deal of sadness.   
Her jaw tightened and she shoved him away. "I don't want your pity, dammit!"   
He didn't budge. "Sango!" He insisted, dropping the former 'sama' and just saying her name. The change in attitude was enough to shut her up. He caressed her jawbone tilting her face upwards to his. "You are not ugly or flawed. You're beautiful." He said truthfully, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.   
Sango started, staring at him. Even the houshi hadn't tried a move this bold on her before. She'd never been kissed because her village hadn't consider herself womanly. It seemed fitting that this pervert would be her first kiss.   
He slowly pulled back, staring down at her teary eyes. "I think Sango is lovely. A true woman." He said, hugging her gently. "If anyone ever says any different, I'll give them my opinion." He guided her head to his shoulder and held her carefully, knowing his life was in her hands.   
"Miroku-sama..." Sango whispered, a tear slowly falling from her eyes. "Arigato...but, why?"   
"Because, I love Sango-sama..." Miroku whispered, looking out across the ground. "With all my heart.   
Sango gasped softly, staring up at him. "You...what?!"   
"It's true...I love you..." He felt her eyes searching his face and slowly met them with his own. "That's why I never asked you to bear my child...I..." He hung his head, waiting for her to clobber him.   
"M-miroku..." She dropped the sama as well. "W-why...how could anyone...I was so...bitchy..." She whispered.   
He kissed her face gently. "Because my heart said it was the right thing to do." He shrugged, nuzzling her face gently. "I love you, Sango."   
"Miroku!"   
He was socked to find himself with an armful of sobbing girl. 

Kagome smiled, telling her family about why she survived the four days alone without anyone. They'd been surprised when they'd learned Inuyasha had arrived unconsious at their door on the first night due to a blizzard in his time as well.   
Inuyasha bore with all the thanks and cheers from Sota with something resembling awkwardness. Finally, when Kagome was done with the explination, Mrs. Higurashi hugged him tightly, crying. "You're always welcom in our house, Inuyasha!" She said, her face grateful.   
"A...arigato..." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.   
Kagome grabbed his hand, smiling. "Come on, we need to go check on the others." She drug him from the shrine and they went to the well house.   
"Do all the women in your family glom onto the nearest demon when they're relieved?" He asked, looking at her with a strange expression.   
Kagome smirked. "If they do, it may mean I'm part demon to, Inu-chan." She said, slipping her arm through his.   
He blushed, looking away. "Let's go see if the others are alive..." He said, his arm snaking around her waist and lifting her slightly as he jumped into the well. 

"Kaede-obaasan!" Kagome called, walking into the hut, smiling brightly. Her smile faded when she saw Kikyou sitting there, surrounded by townspeople. Unfortunately, she didn't see Miroku, Sango or Shippou. Inuyasha's presence appeared behind her and she glanced back at him nervously.   
"Baaba! Where are the others?!" He asked, his face hard. He hadn't even acknowledged Kikyou.   
"They left yesterday, looking for you. You haven't seen them?"   
"Iie..." Kagome turned towards him, looking up into his eyes. "We have to go after them." She said softly, her face nervous.   
"Hai..." He glanced around the room, feeling the eyes on him. "Is there a problem?!" He snarled, glaring at them.   
"Inuyasha..." Kikyou threw herself at his chest. "I was afraid you were dead..." She whispered.   
He swallowed hard, waiting to be sat, but instead, he saw Kagome glaring at Kikyou. "Kikyou, Inuyasha and I don't have time for this. We have to go find our friends!" She grabbed Inuyasha by his hand and drug him from the hut.   
When they reached the forest, she released him. "GODS! Can't you stand up to her at ALL!? When are you going to tell her anyways?! OR ARE YOU STRINGING ME ALONG?!" She hissed, her face angry.   
Inuyasha grabbed her face, his eyes intense. "When are you going to tell this Hojo that you feel nothing for him?!" He asked, caressing her face. "It isn't that easy. I'm not stringing you along...I love you..." He kissed both of her hands, pulling her into the forest. "We can argue later, right now, we need to find our friends!"   
She nodded, her face suddenly nervous.   
"Why are you so jealous anyways?" He wondered aloud, scooping her up onto his back.   
She put her arms around his neck, hugging him from behind. "Do you really need to ask?" She asked, lightly kissing his ears.   
He glanced back at her and smiled. "I guess not..."   
With that, he sprung off into the forest. 

Kikyou stood there seething. "In such a short time, the tramp steals his weak heart?! THE HEART THAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE?! I'LL KILL HER!" 

Miroku knew Sango would die if she didn't get help soon. Even his body heat wasn't warming her enough to save her. Worse yet, he didn't know how to let go of someone he loved. *Sango-sama...* He tightened his grasp on her, a tear winding down her face. She'd long since lost consiousness and was limp as the kitsune who slept on Sango's lap.   
"MIROKU?!" Voices called, pulling him out of his worried thoughts.   
"W-who?!" He asked, looking up. He barely caught the shape of Inuyasha with a form riding on his back when he passed out.   
  


[Back to Chapter 4][1]

[Back to Index][2]

[Back Home][3]

[Forward to Chapter 6][4]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch4tttt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [4]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch6tttt.html



	6. Chapter 6

ch6tttt Day 6-Retribution~The Ice Melts   
Inuyasha leaned over the trio, his eyes worried. "Kagome, they're going to die if we don't get them warm fast..." He said, looking up at her.   
She nodded, pulling out a thick blanket and a change of clothes for Sango. It wasn't a skirt, but she didn't think Sango would really wear one. She quickly changed Sango while Inuyasha wrapped the large blanket around Miroku and his kimono around Shippou.   
Their eyes met over them, and familiarity swept through them. "We were in this situation not to long ago, ne, Kagome..." He whispered, reaching across and caressing her face.   
"Hn..." Kagome nodded, wrapping another blanket around Sango. "Could you set up camp. I'll set up my tent and that should help keep them out of the elements..."   
He nodded, digging into the snow rapidly and sending it out behind him. After he reached the dirt, he preceded to clear away a space for them to set up the tent and build a fire.   
After camp was set and a nice fire was going, Kagome snuggled closer to Inuyasha, resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we made it in time...they wouldn't have been as lucky as us..."   
He nodded, putting his arm around her shoulders and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.   
"I see you have turned to a peasant when you could have had me instead, Inuyasha."   
Kikyou's voice caused Kagome to stiffen, tightening her grasp on Inuyasha as they turned to face her.   
"Kagome is no peasant..." Inuyasha said, his hand not leaving her waist. He glared at Kikyou, his face angry. "You may have followed me in death, but she gave me my life back. I live right now because of this woman."   
"You betrayed me!" Kikyou screamed, lunging at the pair blindly.   
Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the attack. "Kikyou, you say I betrayed you, but in truth, you betrayed me!"   
"I LOVED YOU!" She screamed.   
"If you loved him...you'd let him go...like I was willing to...I was going to let him have you...if he wanted you...I wanted him happy...THAT is love...not lies and accusations... it's trust..."   
Kikyou glared at her. "Look, girl, you don't know the first thing about-"   
"Life?" Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha, her face angry. "I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LIFE?! THAT IS SO STUPID!"   
"IS IT?!"   
Kagome calmed suddenly, giving Kikyou a straight look. "I take my soul from thee to me..." She whispered, placing her hands over her heart. "I become whole once more and forevermore."   
Before either Kikyou or Inuyasha realized what was happening, a faint glow began emenating from Kagome and her hair began swirling around her.   
"I take what you stole from me, and return what you stole from others!" She finished in a yell and the souls burst from Kikyou, a small portion flying and hitting Kagome, sending her backwards a bit. In fact, directly into Inuyasha's chest.   
Kikyou staggered slightly, looking at the girl in shock.   
She stared at her right back. "I know more about life than you ever will..." She said, her eyes narrowing. "You didn't live your life. You may know more about death than me, but I'm the one who know's life...that is why I left you with a tiny piece of my soul..."   
Inuyasha stared down at Kagome in shock. *She can't kill anyone...she wants to use her powers for good, to help instead of hurt...* "You should go, Kikyou..." He said, his face sad.   
"But-!"   
"NO!" He shouted. "You lost, Kikyou. I was yours once, but when you died, you lost all claims on me, as I did on you when I woke...I am Kagome's now..." He felt his love go limp in his arms and looked down at her worriedly.   
"Why...?"   
Inuyasha met her eyes. "I don't know...I tried like hell not to fall in love with her...I didn't want to hurt anyone again...especially not her...and she found a way in while my guard was down and I fell for her..."   
"How long did you plan on leading me on for?"   
He looked down. "I thought I loved you...maybe I did...I don't know...but you have to let me go..." He picked Kagome up into his arms and moved towards her tent. When he turned around, a pile of bones and earth was all that was left. "She didn't belong with the living..." He murmered, laying Kagome on the ground of the tent and perching in the corner, keeping watch over his friend and love. They'd be fine.   
Kagome would wake tomorrow and be as happy and bright as ever. Miroku would be groping Sango (That was fine as long as the lech kept his hands off Kagome). Shippou would be trying to pick a fight with Inuyasha and Sango would be moody and silent.   
Yes, they'd be fine. After all, I love happy endings. I would never write something too depressing...would I?   
  


[Back to Chapter 5][1]

[Back Home][2]

[Back to Index][3]

   [1]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/ch5tttt.html
   [2]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/index.html
   [3]: http://www.gurlpages.com/obsess/demonsaya/twotimes.html



End file.
